Blue
by trxr4kids
Summary: 2D's getting a little distracted. Now throw a confused Noodle in the mix and things get tricky.
1. Nudeathon

So I'm really into the Gorillaz now. This stuff comes to me randomly so I really don't have pairings or anything of that nature planned (coughplotcough). Of course who knows…anything can happen =D

Please comment if you liked\\have ideas\ wanna give a shout out\whatever.

Haha I just love comments is all…o_o

_Vrrrrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrt!_

The blue haired singer was startled into conciseness by an irritating vibration. Groaning, he stared at the digital clock on the mantle until the numbers became comprehensible.

1:06pm

Sunlight spilt into his room through the cracks in his window blinds and the joyous sound of chirping was clear and annoyingly persistent outside. He had slept half the day away….again. This was becoming a very troublesome habit. He slowly stretched his limbs in all directions, letting out an incredibly noisy yawn. Why did he stay in bed all day? Surely there were better things he could be doing…

_Vrrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrrrt!_

He felt the familiar vibration in his jean pocket again and pulled out his cell phone.

-Ignore my message one more time, Dullard, and I'm coming down there and dragging you by your sack. Practice Time. NOW. ~Murdoc.

"Wot'se goin'on about?....." the apparent "dullard" muttered to himself and took the opportunity to answer his question by checking his other texts. All of them were relatively the same: containing some sort of threat from Murdoc followed by the command to attend practice. The groggy figure slothfully kicked away his blanket and texted a message back to his distraught companion.

-Coming. Tell every1 I'm real sorry. B there in 5.

He got up and threw the phone onto the bed not wanting to wait for a reply. Shower. A hot shower. That was the only thing on his mind at the moment. Not only did he need one; the throbbing in his head was starting to resurface and he needed to subdue it for a while. He didn't feel like taking his pills yet and the calming rhythm of the water was the next best remedy. After grabbing a clean set of clothes and underwear, he headed for the bathroom. Clumsily, he wobbled out of his jeans and staggered into the shower, sliding the glass door shut behind him. He turned the knobs to the temperature of his specific fondness and stood perfectly still. Letting the warm droplets beat onto his skin; he listened to the monotonous song they sang as they hit the tiled floor. He tried his hardest to clear his mind; to think of absolutely nothing at all. His head tilted towards the ceiling and his eyes slid close. He allowed the soothing water to roll down his face and throat while he hummed a tuneless melody (prepping the voice he knew he'd soon have to use.)

His eyes shot open. He had soon forgot he was on a time limit as soon as he sent Murdoc the text. He quickly scrubbed himself down in record time and flew out the shower like an athlete. He swiped up his fresh clothes and jilted down the hallway while simultaneously trying to hobble into his underwear and shorts. He figured since everyone was in the studio, no one would catch him anyway. And what a sight it was indeed as he hopped on one leg full speed on the carpet desperately trying to insert his lanky leg into the appropriate pants hole. Random lingering demons whistle and howled at his charade, but other than that the semi-nude marathon had no audience.

While approaching the studio door, his arm had finally found its way into its respectable sleeve and he shuffled in to face the awaited wrath of his tardiness fully clothed. Stepping through the doorframe, he felt all eyes linger on him.

"Glad you decided to _graaaace _us with your presence. 2D," An abrasive voice spat, "Maybe we can start now."

2D cleared his throat but said nothing. With his head drooped in embarrassment he took his rightful seat at the keyboard. He sighed even his head dripped with shame…..no wait that was just water. He stared at the clear blue puddle that had formed on his lap. Why was he getting so lost in himself lately?.....


	2. Shingo to no Ato ni

Forgive me for this chapter….I'm like 2D right now…..just….off I guess. -_-

2D tried his hardest to focus during rehearsal. He figured he owed it to all of his fellow band mates to do his best; especially after arriving late. Regardless, from time to time, he would catch his mind wandering off to distance things as he sang a chorus or tried to remember a melody. Though luckily the songs they played were programmed subconsciously into his fingers and he made little mistakes on the keyboard. He exhaled a sigh of relief when Murdoc dismissed them. "_Eeeeggghhhn_ Alllright ,kids." The bassist grumble cracking his knuckles, "Good enough for now. Keep on ya toes, though, neva know when a gig'll come knnnnocking."

2D was thankful that Murdoc hadn't notice his disconnection from the songs and winced as he imagined the consequences if he had. He yelped and jumped slightly when he felt small calloused fingers graze across his neck. "2D-san……..you are feeling….bad. Yes?" It was Noodle, the band's adolescent guitarist from Japan. She carefully pinched his shoulders in what 2D assumed was a failed attempt at a massage. It made him wince in discomfort. "Hmmmm all…..ah um pressure points are very…tense." He turned and gave her a confused look (one he gave often.) The pixie-like girl sighed and shook her head. "I listened closely to you today, yes?....Your heart was not woven in the words you sang……You were……." She closed her eyes and tried to think of a word. "Drifter." She finally said satisfied with her word choice. "You are positive you are….good?" So someone did notice his apparent mental absence at practice. 2D wasn't extremely surprised though, although young Noodle was very insightful.

"Heh ya…Drifter. Tats me I guess." He gave a stiff chuckle and rubbed his head….his now once again throbbing head. "Just a minor headache, luv. Nuffin' serious." He offered her an unconvincing gapped smile.

Noodle bent forward and softly whispered something into his ear. It was in Japanese, so he couldn't understand it, but her alluring little voice was incredibly soothing. She then nuzzled her face in the curve of his neck. "There" she cooed, "Now feel better….I don't like it when 2D hurts."

He turned and looked at her round disappointed face, making his heart almost burst in pain. "Ohh luv…..Here I'm feelin' betta already." He snaked his arm around her thin waist and gave her a comforting squeeze against him. "Fanks….and don't worry bout me, k?" He spun her around, earning some excited giggles, and then shooed her off. The strung out singer didn't want poor Noodle worrying about his pathetic arse all day. She waved her goodbyes to the other two members and skipped out to enjoy the rest of her day. A genuine smile crept onto 2D's face. He knew Noodle's life wasn't as uncomplicated as she made it out to be, but her youthful energy was always a breath of fresh air for him. He got up from the keyboard and prepared to leave as well.

"Wah. Wah. _Wah._" 2D didn't even have to turn to identify the speaker "Well you better get over your little _period _before our next gig." 2D turned to give a vacant glare, but gave no response. He never was a confrontational fellow. "Oh and by the way," Murdoc sneered as he unstrapped his bass, "You're singing was complete shit today….just didn't wanna say it in fronta the kid." 2D continued his empty stare. He didn't know if he felt furious or plain depressed. He was tempted to allow his mind to wander right then and there and escape the uprising altercation.

"Hey leave 2D alone, Muds!" barked out Russel, the band's drummer, in a threatening tone. " S'not like you never plucked out some shit tunes after getting hammered before practice." Murdoc cackled causing the large drummer to become more irritated.

"Oi! I play _**best **_when I'm drunk! I'm like a bass playing Rooock God…." He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette "or at least that's what the ladies tell me."

Russel rubbed his temples "They're always drunk too Muds. Any ol' shit sounded like a symphony to them regardless!" He swung around his drum sticks as if to emphasize his point.

2D didn't want to stay to hear the rest of the argument. He mumbled something unintelligible and walked away. He thought of Noodle's words and how she was so concerned. For her sake, he needed to find out what the hell was making him so down and fix it immediately.


	3. Mine

Kong Studios was as eventful as it was any other day. Muffled thunder rumbled impulsively and rain droplets fell from the gray, dimly light sky. The sun shone with its usual midday intensity, yet decided to rest behind the dark clouds for the evening. 2D concluded that ignoring his…strange feelings, (and sometimes lack thereof), would be the most beneficial thing to do. He headed toward the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast (ignoring the fact that it was nearly 4:00). Stretching up to his full height, which was an impressive length, he grabbed his special cereal that resided on the very top of the refrigerator; pushed far to the back. The cereal pieces emitted jovial chimes as they fell into his bowl, causing smile to tug at his mouth. The sound was extremely comforting for some reason. He enjoyed having something that was _his,_ something he could completely _posses_. The corner of his lips drooped quickly. He didn't understand why the thought had crossed his mind. He never wanted or really needed to posses anything; it seemed a little out of his character, but he decided to shrug it off. "Prolly all tat telly I've been wotching…" he concluded to himself. After pouring some milk to accompany his cereal he retrieved a spoon from the drawer and, like a giraffe, returned _his cereal_ to its rightful place. _His Cereal?_ The way he thought it baffled him again. With his free hand he tousled his blue hair and sighed "Anyone can haf a bowl of this if they please…stop being stupid." He told himself, knowing good and well that no one knew of the box's location or even existence. This was so trivial! He walked down the final corridor that led to his bedroom and laughed to himself: He was having an internal battle about cereal. "Yew got sum issues, D…." he chuckled.

"What's funny 2D?" He spun around almost dropping his beloved bowl of cereal. Noodle stood there rocking from heel to toe and looking up at him curiously.

After gaining his balance again he finally responded to her inquiry. "Oh! Um I jus' thought of an ol' joke is all. Came outta nowhere, yeah?"

She smiled up at him and seem surprisingly satisfied with his explanation (2D was thankful for that; he wouldn't have been able to formulate a joke quickly.) Noodle began to sway from side to side. "Well, I'm glad to see you're better…. I was just on my way to see you!" She grabbed his hand in both of hers and swayed with him in what was more or less of a dance. He noticed that she had changed into different clothes from practice earlier that day. She was wearing an delectable little tank dress with bright colored leggings.

"Were you then?" he inquired getting faintly dizzy due to the rocking. "Wot ya need, luv?"

Noodle finally stopped rocking. "Oh nothing…I just wanted to spend some time with you!" 2D's heart ached; he didn't deserve this much admiration in his current state. "I thought maybe we could watch a scary movie together, yes?" 2D grinned, this was exactly what he needed to keep his mind clear for a few hours. Watching a mindless gore-fest with his favorite girl sounded perfect at the moment.

"That sounds wonderful Noods." He bent down and rubbed his nose against hers; he knew she loved Eskimo kisses. "Come on then," 2D said silently relieved his room was cleaner than usual and headed toward his movie collection. "I'll pick ta goriest, scariest one. Just for you."

The Japanese guitarist screeched in excitement and bounded onto 2D's bed. "Yes! Wonderful!" She burrowed under his fluffy comforter which dampened her voice. "Urrh Fhh Bessst 2D san!" the muffled sound pushed through the fabric.

2D's shoulders slouch. The best? He was far from it. The disc was inserted into his Dvd player and the lights were all turned off as well. He loved setting the atmosphere for a horror movie. "The _best_?" 2D questioned in a suddenly droning tone. "…No…I don't fink so…" He stiffly and slowly crept towards his bed, fully knowing a certain girl was watching from beneath the covers. "Ya know wut I fink?…." He raised his arms like a zombie; in fact the glowing light from the television screen made him look even more so. Noodle wriggled under the blankets about to erupt with laughter. "The _Best…_" he continued using his brooding voice. "_Is…..Right" _he had made it to his bedside. "_HERE." _

Noodle covered her mouth and stifled her voice, but there was silence. She waited and still heard nothing. Peeking out from under covers she detected nothing but the bright screen waiting for someone to press play. She began to worry and felt as if darkness was closing in on her. "…….2- AHH!" She felt a lengthy body pounce on top of her. "2D!!" she half screamed half laughed. Her blanket fort caved in as 2D's lanky arms snaked around her.

"Gotcha' didn't I?" Noodle nodded while trying to stop laughing so she could catch her breath. 2D cherished her laughter; the resonance of her voice chased away all his inner dilemmas. "Heh, well I'm nuffing compared ta this movie. Wait till you see it!" He grabbed the remote off his nightstand and started the movie. Noodle and 2D both took the opportunity to find comfortable positions while the previews played. Just as 2D stacked the last few pillows against the backboard behind him and Noodle had effectively cuddled under his arm snuggly, the feature presentation began; as if on cue.

Both Gorillaz members dove into the plot quickly. Even though 2D had seen the movie plenty of times before, the guts and shrieking that blasted through the surround sound was enough to keep him captivated. Noodle's small green eyes were wide and fixated onto the screen. Every now and then 2D would feel a small shiver travel through her body and responded by tightening his hold on her. They had reached the climax of the movie and the whole room remained soundless in looming silence. It was as if the film's treacherous atmosphere had seeped out of the television and filled the room. The protagonist's footsteps were the only echoing noise as she blindly wandered the halls; not knowing what awaited behind any corner. 2D felt his companion's heartbeat increase, he too had a feeling that this was the end for the main character…and it wasn't going to be pretty either. The camera slowly panned down the flickering hallway; a door gradually opened behind the roaming girl….

_Vrrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrt!_

Noodle jumped up and squealed causing 2D to hastily release his hold of her. With an incredibly disappointed grimace, she dug into her back pocket and pulled out the small cell phone Russel had gotten her two years ago for Christmas. The phone's glow illuminated her small distraught face in the darkness. 2D noticed that her frown had slowly melded into a smile as her eyes scanned the display. He was suddenly alarmed, this was no ordinary smile; it was one that he had never seen her with before. He recognized it immediately; it was the kind of catlike grin girls would give Murdoc at the bar, before he had had his way with them. This was a look of Love…..No, not even that. It was a look of _**Lust**_. 2D shook his head already the earsplitting screeches and blood splatter that were presently taking place on the television. "Err….who's that, Nods?" He had hoped the darkness concealed the fact that he was biting his tongue and gripping the mattress.

Noodle paused from texting her reply and looked up "……….a friend." The lack of light might have diminish 2D's eyesight , but he believed he saw a faint blush painted across her cheeks. He tried to use his height advantage and casually leaned forward to decipher the screen's contents. To his displeasure, however, she had already expertly scooted towards the edge of the bed before he had a chance to do so.

"A friend?" He had to try to keep his voice from cracking. He couldn't understand why he was so skeptical. Noodle was a wonderful and bright person; of course she had plenty of friends. She was a wonderful, bright, _**young, attractive **_girl. 2D's pulse began to race; he had completely forgot about the movie.

"Yup yup." She retorted without looking away from the phone. She had that same longing, glassy eyed look plastered on her face. "Be done in a minuet…." Her thumbs continued to dance across the buttons.

2D watched in awkward silence. Desperately trying to figure out what was going on. "Heh, er you sure have a lot to say to her, don't ya?.....Must be a really good friend." He uncomfortably laughed, but the clicking sounds of her texting didn't falter.

"Actually she's a he. And yeah I do!" she said smiling at her blunt statement. 2D chocked a little on his spit and diverted his eye to the movie just as the maniac began to chop off the limbs of another victim. With that he attempted to drown out the image of Noodle flirting with boys or worse: boys talking to her the way Murdoc talked to _his _victims. Just a friendly chat…nothing more. Nothing wrong with that, 2D had plenty of friends who were girls at Noodle's age whom he'd never tried to romance. "2D?" he was jolted out of his internal rant to see that Noodle was done texting. "2D….." she repeated. He didn't want to answer her. The tone of her voice scared him more than the movie that was playing behind her. "Have you….ever loved someone?" His heart stopped. This is what he dreaded. This is what he feared for the most. Noodle wasn't just another girl at the bar, or like the ones who flocked to Murdoc with open legs. No. She was _His_. And he was intent on keeping it that way.


	4. Love

So sorry for the wait people! I've been really busy. Shooort little chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________

The tension in the room became thick and almost unbearable. 2D sat in monastic silence, trying to formulate a way to avoid the question; if there was any. It was too late, he concluded, she had already asked him: plain and forward. "Love?" the word was gritty on his tongue and left a terrible aftertaste. He could hardly believe he was having this conversation, being under the impression that Noodle confined all of her serious issues with Russel. Yet here she was, wearily awaiting for his opinion on the matters of the heart. He fled to the quickest excuse he could conjure up. "Uh, well….aren't you a lit'll too young to be finkin' bout that kind a' stuff?" He had a slight difficulty locating his voice, but eventually did. Shuffling on his bottom, he sank further into the mattress and chuckled.

Noodle sat, evidently unamused by his comical assumption. "Quit joking 2D-san!" I'm nineteen!" Damn, he suddenly felt older than he really was. "I mean, I watch the television……and….I see people my age. They…..do the dates with each other….and hold hands…..and even……" 2D listened as the word caught in her throat. "Kiss." Even in the dimly lit room he could see her lower her head and hid behind her bangs; an embarrassed gesture she did not do often. He felt terrible: he kept forgetting that, though innocent, Noodle was a young _**woman**_ and need to be exposed to **some **things on her own. Still, the world was **horrible**. He had to discover that on his own and didn't want to…..**refused** to allow her to be subjected to what he went through. Was it greedy to shelter her from the hurt that awaited her outside the studio? Was he the enemy? He turned on his sidetable lamp, accepting the fact that the atmosphere would not lighten up any time soon. With deep rosey cheeks and eyes still hidden, Noodle hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. 2D had never seen her this nervous and insecure; even before shows she would dance around backstage listening to her headphones and then when it was time, she'd happily skip out on stage in front of thousands of screaming people, waving and laughing. "2D?" she asked quietly , "I haven't done any of that….." she refused to look up, "I'm getting old….and I don't think I know what this…'love' is…." They would defiantly hurt her; defiantly take advantage of a heart as pure that. He couldn't let that happen. He loved her too much. "That is why I asked you…." she finally looked up, her eyes faintly watery, "Have you ever loved someone?" He wouldn't let that happen.

"…….yes, I have….er do," he'd protect her, it was the only logical thing his heart would allow him to do. "I love you Noodle."

She gave him a sad smile, "I know 'D, but not like that. I mean have you ever _**really lov-**_"

During the course of her explanation, Noodle failed to notice the singer shift forward. He crawled close enough to seize her face in his hands and tenderly press his lips against hers. She never felt anything so warm before in her life; the feeling spread throughout her body like the deadliest disease. She closed her eyes enjoying the new stirring sensation; the warmth if his lips, the feeling of his hands caressing her face. She opened them once again as he stopped abruptly.

"Like I said," 2D whispered quietly and firmly, "I love you Noodle." Maybe it was a greedy thing to do. Maybe in the end he was the enemy. One thing was clear though, she wasn't going to suffer like he had and he was never going to hurt her.


End file.
